WATP/AIS transcript
This is a transcript of Wizard and the Princess and Adventure in Serenia. It is largely based on the Adventure In Serenia version as that game has capital and lower case letters. Wherever the scripts may differ, this will be pointed out with citations (for example the comment that pops up for kissing the princess) and written in capitalized block letters. Transcript *You are in the village of Serenia. Around you is a desert. *There is nothing in the buildings that would interest you. *That makes no sense to me. *You are lost in the desert. *Around you is a desert. *You are in the desert. *A GIANT RATTLESNAKE BARS THE WAY.Wizard and the Princess (C64, Apple II) *THE RATTLESNAKE WON'T LET YOU GO NORTH.C64, Apple II *You can't get past the rattlesnake. *Your knife is not big enough to kill this snake. *You hit the snake on the head with a rock and kill it. *THE SNAKE IS PEERING OUT OF ITS HOLE.Wizard and the Princess (Apple II, C64) *The snake is too quick for the rock and dodges out of the way. *You hit the snake on the head with the stick and drive it away. *There is a note here. *There is a scorpion behind the rock. *YOU HAVE NOTHING TO KILL A SCORPION WITH. *His tail seems to be caught under a rock. *You hit the snake a sharp blow on the head and kill it. *When you remove the rock from the snake's tail, the snake looks at you and says, "I am the King of the Snakes, and to repay you I will give you a magic word." "Hiss"." Then he leaves. *You suddenly turn into a snake! *You have changed into yourself again! *You are at the south edge of a deep chasm. There is a cottage and some woods on the other side. *It is very deep. There is a stream at the bottom. *It is too wide to jump across. *YOU HAVE TO CROSS THE BRIDGE FIRST.Wizard and the Princess (C64) *You are the north edge of a deep chasm. There is a bridge spanning the chasm. *YOU CLIMB THE TREE, SEE NOTHING SPECIAL, AND CLIMB DOWN AGAIN.Wizard and the Princess (C64) *The window looks into the cottage. *You are in the one room cottage. It is almost empty except for a couple of tables. *The tables are too heavy to carry. *The window looks out into the woods. *There is no door in the doorway. *The lion won't let you pass. *You have no way of killing a lion. *The lion isn't interested. *The lion wolfs down the bread and then walks away. *The lion eats the cracker. *There is a little gnome here. *The little gnome grabs some of your things and runs away with them. *You are in the woods. *You are in the woods. There is a babbling brook here. *The brook is too shallow for swimming. *You are in the woods. There is a parrot sitting in a tree. *This parrot doesn't talk much. *THE PARROT IS VERY BEAUTIFUL. *THE PARROT SAYS 'YUK!'. *No! that would be cruel. *When you try to catch the parrot, he flies out of the way of your hands and lands back on the branch again. *The parrot eats the cracker and is very grateful. He sets a vial of liquid on the tree branch for you. *There is a vial here. *You are in the woods. There is a bank with a small crevice in it. *You couldn't fit through the small crevice. *YOU COULDN'T FIT THROUGH A SMALL CREVICE. *You are in an underground tunnel. There is a small crevice going to the outside here. *You are in an underground tunnel. *You are in an underground tunnel. There is a little door here. *The door is locked from this side. *Ok. The door is unlocked. *You are in the woods. There is a very tall tree in front of you. *You are at the top of a tree. You see an ocean in the distance. *I THINK YOU HAD BETTER CLIMB DOWN THE TREE FIRST. *The tree is very tall. *Your flask is now full of water. *The hole is large enough for you to fit through. *You are inside a tree. There are stairs leading downward. There is a hole leading outside. *You are at the bottom of the stairs. There is a little door here. *The door is locked from the other side. *You are at the edge of the woods. *You see the ocean. *You are at the edge of the ocean on a beach. There is a rowboat here. *You are in the rowboat on the beach. *You stuff the blanket into the hole. Let's hope it works. *There is no more room in the bottom of the boat. *THERES NO MORE ROOM IN THE BOTTOM OF THE BOAT.Wizard and the Princess (Apple II) *SO MUCH SAND HAS LEAKED INTO THE BOAT THAT THE BOAT HAS BECOME UNREPAIRABLE.Apple II *You are in the middle of the ocean. *You are in a rowboat on the beach of an island. *You are on a beach on an island. *You have uncovered a treasure chest. *A pirate jumps from behind a tree. "Shiver me timbers! Trying to steal my treasure?" He grabs the chest and runs. *You are in the jungle of the island. A path goes north and south. *You are in the jungle of the island. There is a tree house up in a large tree. A path goes east and south. *The rope is thrown over the branch. *You are in the treehouse. *You are on a beach on the island. *You are in the jungle of the island. A path goes north, south, and west. *You are in the jungle of the island. A path goes north and a path goes west. *There is a cave here in the middle of the island. A path goes east. *You are in the cave. The cave ends right here. *The pirate could hardly lift the chest, and he is much stronger than you. *THE PIRATE COULD HARDLY LIFT THE CHEST, YOU CAN'T. *You are on a beach. *You are in the foothills. *You are in the mountains. There is an old peasant woman here. *She warns you of the giant who lives in the mountains. *The pail belongs to the peasant woman. *There is a slight drizzle. *The rainbow is pretty. *The sun came out. *You are at the east edge of a deep gorge. There is a rickety bridge crossing the gorge. I don't think it can hold much weight. *You are at the west end of a deep gorge. *You are in the mountains. There is a cave here. *Maybe you should go into the cave... *MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO IN THE CAVE?Wizard and the Princess (Apple II and C64) *You are in a cave. It ends right here. *There is an angry looking giant here. *A huge giant blocks the way. *Throwing a rock at a giant is dangerous! *THROWING A ROCK AT A GIANT IS DEADLY!Wizard and the Princess (Apple II and C64) *The giant is wise to the apple. *The giant doesn't want it. *The giant is a great lover of music. He thanks you for the harp and leaves with it. *There is a peddler here selling wares for one gold coin each. *THERE IS A PEDDLER SELLING WARES FOR ONE GOLD COIN EACH. *You are in the foothills on the north side of the mountains. *The peddler says "One gold coin." *There are boots, a jug of wine, a dagger, a horn, and a frying pan on the table. *You are in the foothills on the north side of the mountains. You see a castle in the distance. *You are in front of the castle. The moat around the castle is full of crocodiles. *YOU ARE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE. THERE IS A MOAT AROUND THE CASTLE FULL OF CROCODILES. *YOU ARE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE. THERE IS A MOAT AROUND THE CASTLE FULL OF CROCIDILES. *The door is closed. *You can't reach the door. *You are in the entry hall of the castle. There are doorways to the north, west, and south (behind you). *You are in the assembly room. There are doorways to the north, east, and west. *It is fastened to the wall. *You are in the throne room. *You are in the ballroom. There are doorways to the north and south. *You are in a cell in the dungeon. *There is an angry boar here -- better watch out! *You are in the courtyard. *The boar won't let you. *The boar eats the poisoned apple and dies. *There is a dead boar here. *You are in the dining hall. There is a doorway to the east and a doorway to the south behind you. *You are in an old fashioned kitchen. There is a doorway to the west and one to the south. *There is nothing in the cabinet. *The pump no longer works. *There is nothing in the drawer. *You are in a small empty room. *You have no key. *You pick the lock. *You are in a dungeon. There is a doorway to the east. There is a cell here. *THE RINGS ARE FASTENED TO THE WALL.Wizard and the Princess (Apple 2) *The door is locked. *You are in a maze of passage ways. *Passages go south and west. *Passages go north, east, and west. *Passages go east and west. *Passages go north and east. *A passage goes south. *Passages go east and south. *Passages go east, west and south. *Passages go north and west. *Passages go west and south. *A passage goes east. *Passages go north, south, east, and west. *YOU ARE IN A MAZE OF PASSAGEWAYS. PASSAGES GO E, W, N AND S. *YOU ARE IN A MAZE OF PASSAGEWAYS.PASSAGES GO N, S, E AND W. *Passages go south and east. *A passage goes west. *Passages go north, south, and east. *You are in a short hallway. *You are in a tower. There are stairs leading down. *There is a bird here. *It flies out of reach of your knife. *It flutters out of reach. *You turn into a cat and leap up and eat the bird. *YOU TURN INTO A CAT, LEAP UP AND EAT THE BIRD. *You are yourself again. *You are in an east/west hallway. *You are in a room with a closet. *You are in a tiny room. *You frightened the frog away. *The frog becomes a princess!! *There is a princess following you. *The Princess is now following you. *You are transported to Serenia. *YOU HAVE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO THE CASTLE. *Congratulations!!! You have safely returned the princess to Serenia. For this outstanding feat you have been declared a junior-master adventurer. *YOU HAVE BROUGHT THE PRINCESS BACK SAFELY. YOU HAVE WON HALF THE KINGDOM AND WON THE GAME.Wizard and the Princes (Apple II, C64) *You hear a wicked laugh and are suddenly zapped to --- *You hear a wicked laught and are suddenly zapped to --- a cell in the dungeon. *The anchor is tied to the rope. *There is a pair of shoes here. *There is a gold coin here. *There is a small harp here. *There is an anchor here. *There is a rope here. *There is an apple here. *The apple looks delicious. *There is a cracker here. *There is a locket here. *There is a beautiful sapphire ring here. *Please leave the cactus alone. *There is a hole in one cactus. *The rock is much too big. *The stick is too thick to break. *When you drink the liquid, your arms turn into wings! *You have changed back into yourself again! *You are hot and thirsty. You had better drink some water. *YOU ARE HOT AND THIRSTY. I THINK YOU HAD BETTER DRINK SOME WATER. *That is much better. Now your flask is empty. *There is a rattlesnake here. You had better watch out! *With what? *You can't go in that direction. *You see nothing special. *It isn't here. *I DON'T SEE IT HERE. *That makes no sense to me. *You can't get it. *I wouldn't try it if I were you. *I wouldn't do that if I were you. *Are you crazy?? *Not with a pocket knife! *You have no water. *No way. *Why would you want to? *You can't get it. *It is too heavy. *Ok. *Everything you are carrying disappears. You have nothing left. *When you play the harp it sings beautifully. *Sorry, you have no money. *ITS NOT FOR SALE. *The wine was delicious. *You are wearing the boots. *The locket is closed. *The ring is on your finger. *When you rub the ring the sensation of being covered with fur engulfs you. Then it quickly goes away. *WHEN YOU RUB THE RING THE SENSATION OF BEING COVERED WITH FUR ENGULFS YOU. THEN QUICKLY IT GOES AWAY. *Ok. The cracker is kind of stale. *You stuff the rope into the hole. Let's hope it works. *YOU STUFF THE ROPE INTO THE HOLE. LETS HOPE IT WORKS. *You plug the hole with the apple. Let's hope it works. *YOU PLUG THE HOLE WITH THE APPLE. LETS HOPE IT WORKS. *The boat is too heavy to carry. *THE SUN IS BEATING ON YOU. YOU HAD BETTER DRINK SOME WATER OR YOU WILL DIE. *THE TREE MAY NOT BE CLIMBED WITHOUT HELP. *YOU THROW THE ROPE BUT IT DOESNT GO FAR ENOUGH. *THE WINDOW LOOKS OUTSIDE. *YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DIG WITH. *SURE BET. A STICK HUH? *Sure bet. A stick, huh? *A shovel? No. *NO, DOESN'T WORK. *ARE YOU KIDDING? ONLY BIRDS CAN FLY! *THATS NOT A BAD TUNE. *I WONDER IF ITS THE WIZARDS CASTLE. *YOU MISS, THE DAGGER IS LOST IN THE MOAT. *CROCIDILES DON'T LIKE APPLES. *I DON'T SEE A KEY. *IT IS VERY BEAUTIFUL. *YOUR NOT WEARING IT. *YOU MISS WITH THE ROPE. *IT IS TOO HEAVY TO USE FAST ENOUGH. *IT IS TOO FAST FOR A SNAKE. *THE DOOR IS OPEN. *THE DOOR IS CLOSED. *FLY WHICH DIRECTION? *GREEN VALLEY PUBLISHING THANKS YOU FOR PLAYING 'THE WIZARD AND THE PRINCESS' *THERE IS A WORD ON THE BOTTOM. *NOTHING HAPPENS. *There is some strange writing on the note. *Find it yourself! *THERE IS A STICK LAYING HERE. *SORRY, ANYTHING DROPPED AT SEA WOULD BE LOST. *YOU AREN'T CARRYING IT. *I WOULDN'T DO THAT. HE LOOKS AWFUL MEAN. *I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS. *THERE DOESN'T APPEAR TO BE ANY WAY TO GET ACROSS. *YOU DON'T FIT. *YOU HAVE TO CROSS THE CHASM FIRST. *YOUR FEET ARE NOW WET. *THE VIAL IS FULL OF A GREENISH LIQUID. *THE LIQUID SPILLS OUT ON THE GROUND. *THE DOOR IS ALREADY OPEN. *There is a hole in the boat. *YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH A CLOSED DOOR. *YOU HAVE NOTHING TO PUT IT IN. Eating bread/Kissing princess *WOW!!!Adventure in Serenia *THANK YOU! THAT WAS DELICIOUS!Wizard and the Princess (Apple II version) Spells *WHOOSH *LUCY *HOCUS *Hiss Deaths *A scorpion behind the rock has stung you. You are dead. *A SCORPION BEHIND THE ROCK HAS STUNG YOU. YOU ARE NOW DEAD. *You are two hot and thirsty to go on. *YOU ARE VERY HOT AND THIRSTY. YOU CAN'T GO ON. *The snake bites your nose and kills you. *The snake bites you. You are dead. *It is too steep. You fall to your death at the bottom of the chasm. *Too much water has leaked into the boat and it sinks. You drown. *WATER HAS LEAKED INTO THE BOAT. YOU ARE DEAD. *YOU HAVE DIED OF THIRST. *The apple is poisoned. You are dead. *You go into the ocean without a boat and drown. *YOU GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WITHOUT A BOAT AND DROWN. Wizard and the Princess (apple II). *You are too heavy. The bridge collapses and you fall to your death. *YOU ARE TOO HEAVY. THE BRIDGE COLLAPSES YOU ARE DEAD. *You fall to your death. *The crocodile gets you. You are dead. *The moat is too wide to jump across. *THE MOAT WAS TO FAR TO JUMP ACROSS. *You jump to your death. *Would you like to play again? (Y/N) Inventory *A flask of water *A pocket knife *A loaf of bread *A large rock *A large rock *An empty flask *A stick *A blanket *A note *A note *A locket *A ring *An apple *A full vial *An empty vial *A rope *An anchor *An anchor with a rope on it *A shovel *A harp *A pan *A pair of boots *A jug of wine *A dagger *A horn *A pair of shoes References Category:Transcripts